1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure having a trim panel coupled to a vehicle body panel.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, exterior garnishments on vehicles need to be securely attached to an exterior body panel of the vehicles to endure varying weather conditions, travel environments, and incidental contact with vehicle owners and other objects. Modern vehicle styling trends tend to limit the body surface area available for the attachment of such garnishments. For example, a rear spoiler is attached to a trunk or back door (e.g., a lift-gate or a rear hatch) only at a few select locations. Specifically, a high-mounted rear spoiler on a back door is often attached across the top edges of the back door adjacent to the rear edge of the roof. There is typically sufficient mounting space across the top of the back door to mount such a spoiler structure. However, it becomes more difficult to find sufficient mounting surface area in other locations.